Corazón de Saiyajin
by AliceHill
Summary: Por una serie de hechos que cambiaron a la joven Chi-Chi, se adentrará en el peligroso mundo de los Saiyajin, convencida de que allí encontrará las respuestas para acabar con la amenaza que acecha la Tierra en el año 762.
1. Capítulo 1

**DISCLAIMER:** _Dragon Ball_ pertenece a su respectivo creador, Akira Toriyama. La historia es de creación propia y hecha sin fines de lucro, sólo para entretener a los lectores.

 **SUMMARY:** Por una serie de hechos que cambiaron a la joven Chi-Chi, se adentrará en el peligroso mundo de los Saiyajin, convencida de que allí encontrará las respuestas para acabar con la amenaza que acecha la Tierra en el año 762. (Chi-ChixGoku) (BardockxGine) y más parejas.

* * *

 **Capítulo 1. Tristeza, ira y rabia, los sentimientos esenciales para la toma de decisiones.**

* * *

Abrió los ojos y miró al reloj de la sala. Las ocho de la tarde.

 _ _Cómo se me ha ido el tiempo_._ Pensó y se levantó rápidamente para ir a preparar la cena. Estaba sacando los ingredientes cuando recordó que su marido y su hijo volverían mañana, por lo que los volvió a guardar y cenó lo que le había sobrado de la comida en completo silencio.

Después de la cena, fue al patio de la casa, llenó el barril donde se bañaban y encendió la hoguera para calentar el agua. Se desnudó y se metió en el agua tibia.

 _No hay nada mejor que un baño después del entrenamiento._

Sacó los brazos para apoyarse y se relajó mientras cantaba una canción que había aprendido durante sus meses de entrenamiento con Karin. A pesar de que las canciones que canturreaba el maestro eran muy antiguas, eran pegadizas y hasta ese día se las sabía de memoria.

Pero, de repente, fue interrumpida porque el barril no paraba de tambalearse. Una nave con el logotipo de la _Corporación Cápsula_ se disponía aterrizar a unos metros de ella.

Y cuando aterrizó, la mujer frunció el ceño. ¿Quién venia de visita a esas horas y encima sin avisar? Estaba a punto de salir del barril cuando recordó que estaba desnuda.

 _¡Mierda!_ Buscó la toalla con desesperación, pero no la encontró. ¡Se la había dejado dentro! ¿Y ahora qué hacía? Se hundió hasta que el agua tocó sus labios.

─¡Chi-Chi! ─escuchó a varias voces gritar.

¡¿Pero cuántos eran?! Chi-Chi se comenzó a alarmar, tanto que le comenzó a doler el abdomen y a sentir frío.

 _Kami-sama, ayúdeme..._

Aparecieron tres personas: una mujer hermosa de cabellos azules, un enano sonrojado y un viejo que se había quitado las gafas de sol para ver mejor. Y viendo las intenciones del maestro, Chi-Chi reaccionó como sólo reaccionaría ella.

─¡NO SE ACERQUEN! ¡NO VEN QUE ME ESTOY BAÑANDO! ─aulló mientras lanzaba potentes ataques de energía─. ¡ALÉJATE, VIEJO PERVERTIDO!

 **CORAZÓN DE SAIYAJIN**

Desde que Chi-Chi se casó con Goku, esta no abandonó su entrenamiento. Es más, ella había mejorado notablemente.

Por eso, que la casa se destruyese por el arrebato de tristeza por la muerte de su esposo, sumado a la rabia de no haber podido ayudarlo y a la ira que sentía porque su hijo fuese entrenado por aquel monstruo de nombre Piccolo, fue explosivo.

─¿Y dices qué vendrán dos más, Bulma? ─preguntó algo calmada a la única persona que se había quedado con ella.

─Sí, eso escuchamos decir al hermano de Goku.

Chi-Chi apretó su puño. ¿Vendrían dos más de esa raza, con el propósito de terminar de nuevo con su esposo? Oh no, eso no tendría lugar si estaba Chi-Chi para evitarlo.

─Siento lo de tu ropa ─se disculpó avergonzada.

Bulma sonrió y negó con la cabeza.

─Chi-Chi, yo quiero proporcionarte mi ayuda. Sé que querrás ir a la pelea y por ello creo que puedo servirte de ayuda.

La guerrera se giró y miró con curiosidad a Bulma. ¿Qué tipo de ayuda le ofrecía?

─Mi padre y yo estamos a punto de terminar _La máquina de la gravedad_ , una máquina de entrenamiento que aumenta la gravedad. Según nuestros estudios, los resultados serían mucho mejores.

─¿Y cuánto tardarías en terminarla?

─Un par de días. Creo que en menos ─encendió un cigarrillo ─. Kami-sama quiere ofreceros a todos entrenar en la Habitación de la Mente y el Tiempo, lo que pasa que los otros lo han rechazado. Creen que como Goku sólo estuvo un par de horas, ellos no podrían soportarlo.

»Yo creo firmemente que tú podrías. Además, podrías meterte con la Máquina y podrías tener un entrenamiento muchísimo más efectivo, ya que dispondrías de años, no de días.

»Pero Chi-Chi, la cuestión es, ¿aceptarías el reto?

Tomar la decisión había sido cuestión de segundos.

─Lo acepto.

 **CORAZÓN DE SAIYAJIN - Flashback**

Chi-Chi cogió un plato y le sirvió la primera ración a su marido, mirándolo a los ojos con desafío. Goku lo aceptó sin aguantarle la mirada y comenzó a comer.

Otra vez habían vuelto a discutir. Y cómo ninguno ponía de su parte, el ambiente en el hogar de los Son y Ox era muy tenso, tanto que los guerreros intentaban pasar el más tiempo posible fuera de casa, aunque se reunían para comer.

─Mamá, ¿podría acompañar a Papá a Kame-House? Me gustaría conocer a los amigos de Papá.

Esta vez, Goku la miró. ¿Qué respondería Chi-Chi, con la situación que estaban viviendo ahora? Seguramente sería un no, por lo que volvió a bajarla.

─Claro que puedes. ¿Pasaréis todo el día fuera? ─preguntó la mujer a su marido.

─Sí, ya sabes cómo son. ¿Quieres venir?

Por un momento, el ambiente dejó de ser tan tenso.

 _No quiero ir para fingir una felicidad que no tenemos_ _._ Pensó la guerrera.

─Gracias, pero creo que me quedaré. Estoy practicando una técnica que necesita mucha concentración ─contestó ─. ¿Te apetece otro plato?

─Por supuesto.

 **CORAZÓN DE SAIYAJIN - Fin del flashback**

Chi-Chi se tumbó en la cama notando como el corazón se le oprimía. A pesar de que la muerte de Goku no había sido su culpa, sentía remordimiento. Se sentía culpable por no haber podido solucionar sus problemas antes de que se fuera, de haber rechazado sus treguas nocturnas y de no haber podido protegerlo. ¡Contra su hermano! Qué ironía del destino. Siempre había pensado que aquel chico era un mutante y que su abuelito había sido su única familia, y ahora resultaba que era un extraterrestre, que su raza había sido prácticamente exterminada y que uno de los supervivientes había sido su hermano. Y los otros dos iban a venir a exterminar el planeta y esta vez eran mucho más poderosos.

─Joder.

Se levantó de la cama y se dirigió al campo del planeta para seguir entrenando. Se metió en la Máquina de la Gravedad y comenzó a practicar un ataque, al principio con lentitud, y luego siguió con mucha más intensidad. Pero el remordimiento volvió a su mente.

─¡Lo siento mucho Goku! ¡Lo siento hijo! ─gritó cayendo sobre sus rodillas.

Así no podía entrenar, sin embargo, lo tenía que hacer. Por lo que le había contado Kaito, los saiyajin eran seres mucho más poderosos que Goku y ella, por lo que tendría que hacer un duro entrenamiento si quería enfrentarse a ellos. Pero lo que no sabía nadie, es que ella disponía de una máquina del tiempo y su plan era viajar al pasado, al mundo de los saiyajin.

Y al mentalizarse de ello, volvió a levantarse y comenzó de nuevo su rutina.

* * *

 **Heeyy! Soy AliceHill. Este es un pequeño capítulo introductorio, para que sepan de dónde parte Chi-Chi. En el próximo capítulo ya se encontrará en el Planeta Vegeta.**

 **En esta primera novela, los principales personajes son Chi-Chi y Bardock, aunque se unirán más al dúo, como Fasha (Selypar) hasta el Rey Vegeta, sin olvidarnos de Gine. También habrá flashbacks de Chi-Chi y Goku, pero siento decirles que Vegeta y Bulma no adquirirán un papel importante en esta novela. En realidad, esta historia es para entender la próxima, _La batalla contra los Saiyajin._**

 **Esta historia no será muy larga, probablemente.**

 **Espero que les haya gustado. La verdad es que estoy muy ilusionada por publicar ^^**

 **¡Nos vemos pronto!**

 **PD: Los que leyeron el primer capítulo, se darán cuenta que tiene una serie de cambios. Eso es porque leí un review que me hizo pensar y decidí cambiarlo. Espero que hayan disfrutado de nuevo. :)**


	2. Capítulo 2

**DISCLAIMER:** _Dragon Ball_ pertenece a su respectivo creador, Akira Toriyama. La historia es de creación propia y hecha sin fines de lucro, sólo para entretener a los lectores.

 **SUMMARY:** Por una serie de hechos que cambiaron a la joven Chi-Chi, se adentrará en el peligroso mundo de los Saiyajin, convencida de que allí encontrará las respuestas para acabar con la amenaza que acecha la Tierra en el año 762. (Chi-ChixGoku) (BardockxGine) y más parejas.

 **ACLARACIÓN:** Chi-Chi ya está en el Planeta Vegeta.

* * *

 **Capítulo 2. Chi-Chi, la mujer misil.**

* * *

Acabar encerrada en una celda no estaba en sus planes. Tendría que haber trazado un plan mejor, porque aparecer en la Sala del trono sin duda no era el mejor sitio para aterrizar. El rey mandó encarcelarla hasta que la mandasen llamar y ya habían pasado unos días de ello.

En ese momento, Chi-Chi se encontraba discutiendo con el carcelero, y no era porque la celda estuviese en pésimas condiciones.

—Pero por Kami-sama, ¡es muy pesado! ¿Por qué no lo cambian de celda? ¡Me va a explotar la cabeza!

—¡A mí sí que me va explotar la cabeza como sigas gritando!

Chi-Chi apretó su puño, tratando calmarse. Dio media vuelta y se volvió a sentar en el suelo, exponiéndose a la amenaza.

—Pero Chi-Chi, ¿por qué quieres huir de mí? Ni siquiera te he tocado, he sido bueno contigo, lo único que necesito de ti es que me ayudes a elegir a una hembra...

—Por qué te dije mi nombre... —susurró golpeándose la cabeza contra la pared.

—Estoy muy indeciso.

—Pero tío, estamos en una celda, ¿y lo qué te preocupa es elegir a una mujer? Además, ¡las mujeres no somos objetos, imbécil!

—Ya pero cuando acabe esta estúpida guerra me gustaría dejar descendencia. Por cierto, tú no estarías interesada, ¿verdad? Eso explicaría el porqué no me quieres ayudar.

—No, no, no. ¡NO!

Intentó huir, pero para _suerte_ de ella, se encontraba en una celda. Se acercó a la ventana y observó el árido y oscuro paisaje del planeta Vegeta, sumergiéndose en sus pensamientos e ignorando al saiyajin con quien estaba recluida.

 **CORAZÓN DE SAIYAJIN - Flashback**

Chi-Chi comenzaba a perder la cabeza. Era verdad que había pasado su adolescencia entrenando para ser la mujer más fuerte del mundo, pero siempre había alguien a su alrededor. Ahora había pasado ocho meses dentro de la Habitación del tiempo y la mente, en una completa aislación, por lo que ver la figura de Goku a lo lejos la estaba trastocando.

—Está muerto. Está muerto —se repitió.

Cerró los ojos y se concentró en buscar la luz, pero la imagen de Goku se le cruzó.

Abrió los ojos y la figura de Goku no se había movido de su sitio. Decidió acercarse, tenía que decirle lo mucho que lo sentía, que lo echaba de menos y lo más importante de todo: que era _libre_.

Poco a poco, se comenzó a alejar de la habitación y de la máquina de la gravedad. Y se dio cuenta de que, por más que corría, entre ella y Goku existía la misma distancia que al principio.

 _Oh, mierda._

Dio media vuelta y se dirigió a la máquina. Gracias a Kami-sama, todavía podía verla. Chi-Chi se sintió aliviada, no se iba a quedar perdida por la eternidad. Llegó a su cama, donde estaba la única fotografía de su marido y de su hijo.

 _Pronto seréis libres._

 **CORAZÓN DE SAIYAJIN - Fin del flashback**

Al acordarse de ese episodio de su vida, se puso de muy mal humor. Ella se había convencido durante su estancia en la Habitación de que la culpa de todo era suya. Y sabía que encerrarse en ella misma, no serviría de nada. No podía permitirse debilidad, no si quería tener éxito de su misión.

Con furia, colocó su puño y golpeó la pared con todas sus fuerzas. Y sencillamente, la pared se rompió. Chi-Chi, incrédula, no pudo evitar soltar una carcajada.

—Vaya paredes de mierda. Podrían haber invertido un poco más de dinero.

Giró la cabeza y vio como el guardia intentaba abrir la puerta de la celda, pero con los nervios, no paraba de confundirse de llave. Escuchó gritos y gente aproximándose, por lo que decidió actuar rápido.

—Nos vemos, _caraculo_ —se despidió sutilmente con una sonrisa y saltó del edificio. Disfrutó de la caída durante unos segundos y después voló, alejándose de la ciudad.

Estaba tan emocionada, que hasta había sido brutalmente ella, pero lo que no le dio tiempo a predecir, fue aquel ataque de energía que la derribó.

 **CORAZÓN DE SAIYAJIN**

—¡Despierta!

Chi-Chi decidió mantener los ojos cerrados. Se centró en sentir su energía vital, pero captó la de muchas personas, aunque había dos que estaban muy cerca suya.

 _Seguramente hayan sido ellos los que me hayan derribado._

—Logro salir de una celda y me vuelven a apresar. ¿Creen que es mala suerte?

Y entonces fue, cuando escuchó una voz femenina reírse. Decidió abrir los ojos y se encontró en el suelo tumbada sin ningún tipo de impedimento que la retuviese, sólo a dos saiyajin sonriendo delante suya.

—Si les cuento un chiste, ¿me dejarán libre?

—Pero mira que es graciosa la mujer que pudo derrotar al rey Vegeta —dijo una mujer de cabello corto y ojos violetas.

Chi-Chi se sentó y decidió parar de ser tan _graciosa_. Era un lado de ella que no solía sacar a menudo, ya que le había acarreado problemas en el pasado. Un ejemplo: hace un rato cuando había salido de la celda y le habían derribado como si fuese un misil.

—Te explicaré brevemente la situación: llevamos varias semanas manteniendo una guerra entre los Clase alta, unos criados de mierda que siempre nos han despreciado —explicó la saiyajin. —Y cuando de repente apareciste allí, irrumpiendo en la sala y encima derrotando al rey Vegeta, es que fue como un milagro, aunque no lo quiera reconocer.

››Entre los Clase Baja eres una especie de diosa.

Chi-Chi se encontraba confusa. ¿Cómo que había luchado contra el rey? Lo que recordaba de aquel suceso era que había aparecido en la Sala del trono en medio de una reunión, ya que había muchos saiyajin, la sala se había llenado de humo y un tonto de baja estatura había lanzado un ataque que por poco le daba de lleno. Ella, llena de ira, había atacado al culpable, pero un montón de soldados se habían abalanzado sobre ella y el rey, al cual sólo pudo escuchar su voz, la había mandado apresar.

—No me digas que el tapón era el rey Vegeta.

—Qué, ¿te acabas de acordar?

Chi-Chi se sintió un poco avergonzada. Después de las horas dentro de la nave minúscula, estaba de tan humor que no reparó en sus consecuencias. Y es más, ¡era el rey! Se suponía que iba allí para comprender a los saiyajin, comportarse como uno de ellos, pero todo el mundo sabía que atacar el rey era pecado, para ponerle algún tipo de nombre. ¡Vaya manera de comenzar su viaje!

—¿Y qué clase de fans derribarían a su ídolo?

Esta vez fueron los dos quienes se rieron.

—Ahora hablarás con quién te derribó, diosa.

—Parece un nombre chulo, pero no lo es, por favor, llamadme Chi-Chi.

* * *

 **¡Hola! Siento mucho la espera .-.**

 **Tengo varias cosas que explicar sobre la historia.**

 **1\. Chi-Chi es un personaje con un curioso sentido del humor. Me gusta mucho la personalidad que le he puesto, que vaya evolucionando, como a veces suelta alguna palabra malsonante (como lo intenta controlar)... Aporto un poco de mi esencia en el personaje xD**

 **2\. ''Libre''. ¿Qué quiere decir libre? Esta palabra salió dos veces en el flashback y creo que es necesario que lo explique. Chi-Chi se culpa de la muerte de su marido y del secuestro de su hijo, del cual no tuvo culpa. Chi-Chi fue la compañera de entrenamiento de Goku desde que se casaron, pero desde que empezaron a discutir (se revelará en el futuro), Chi-Chi quería saldar su ''deuda'' protegiéndolos de los saiyajin y después, se separarían.**

 **Goku estaba confundido, no sabía cómo solucionar sus problemas, pero esta experiencia los hará madurar y encontrarán una solución. Eso espero :') Además, ¡esto es un GokuxChiChi!**

 **Por cierto, ¿saben quién la derribó? Surprise surprise lo veremos en el siguiente capítulo xD :)**

 **AliceHill**


End file.
